Talk:Wilhelm
Too easy And this guy defeated the BL1 party? With all the build-up by the Angel I was expecting something like Crawmerax. Instead I killed him with a green caustic pistol and 2 grenades! Anyway just bugs me. Something called "Gameplay and Story Segregation" by tvtropes. DimitryZ (talk) 22:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) This is the guy that could almost take down Lilith, Roland, Mordecai AND Brick!? I took him down with two mags of a green assault rifle... That was pathetic. TheCreepyCrambo (talk) 10:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC)TheCreepyCrambo I defeated him with a fork! Soyweiser (talk) 09:46, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Well actually The Sheriff battled against Brick while wilhelm and Hadsome Jacke and Wilhelm defeated Roland, Mordecai and Lilith. Remember that the times back then were different, the original vault hunters were nothing compared to what they are now and if Wilhelm, Jack and The Sheriff were as strong as they are now (easy bosses though), no wonder that the original vault hunters lost the battle. Definitely felt he was underpowered. Had a 3x500 rocket launcher and took him out easier than some spiders. People that think he is too easy are perhaps fighting him at too high a level? I did very few side quests before him. I was level 14, he was 16, and I put 60 corrosive sniper bullets into him (120dmg + 25/tick) without killing him, and he was hardly healed by the flyers (I was 1 shotting flyers), so beats me how you can do it with "two mags" unless you have an OP weap or are over levelled. This was patch 1.2.2 if that makes a difference. But anyway, for more of a challenge perhaps do him early. 01:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Wink Wasn't he meant to be easy just so the vault hunters could get his power core and expose Sanctuary to Jack's attacks? Auntarie (talk) 08:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :That doesn't really explain all the stuff the story said he did, including defeating three of the original four Vault Hunters. I could kind of buy your idea if he was defeated and fled leaving the power core only to come back later at full strength, but you actually kill him and it's piss easy. Evil Tim (talk) 09:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :What I wanted to say was that he may actually be as powerful as everyone says he is, but he just doesn't fight us at full strenght. Also, Jack says later that we survived "our little train ride" only because he wanted us to. But yeah, is a piece of cake, especially with a corrosive weapon. Auntarie (talk) 10:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yeah, but I can't see someone not fighting at full strength in a battle they die at they end of. Might make sense if Jack later told you he'd sabotaged Wilhelm's armour on purpose so you'd think you won (because hey, Jack would) but you'd think basic self-preservation would be a factor otherwise. Evil Tim (talk) 06:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Anything is possible. Don't forget, this is Borderlands after all :D Auntarie (talk) 06:32, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: i'd like to believe 1 of 2 scenarios: 1. the wilhelm jack sent wasn't actually wilhelm, a look alike (we know the technology exists to look EXACTLY like someone else) and angel playing along. obviously jack somehow knew of the hijacking because he placed a fake power core on there, that he suspected the vault hunters would get, so my belief is wilhelm is still alive and well or.... 2. The wilhelm we fought wasnt wilhelm, at all, and it didnt look like him, angel would still be playing along at this point, and this is further supported by the fact roland questions "Wilhelm is there?!" as if he couldn't see (perhaps interference from some recent radio signals, the trains, jacks sabotage, or maybe a remote bombing that recently happened), and that we do fight the real wilhelm under another name - hyperius Beesafree (talk) 10:32, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Someone posted a bunch of Jack audio files on Youtube. One of the snippets was an unused ECHO recording where Jack says that he poisoned Wilhelm before the Vault Hunters encountered him. Not sure why it was cut from the game, but that's fairly definitive if you ask me. -- Yukichigai (talk) 11:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) A Glitch? So here I am, a Level 37 Zer0 on Playthrough 2, attempting to clear the mission "A Train to Catch." I am at the wreckage site, and standing on top of the very train car that Wilhelm ought to be lifting up and tossing away. I don't think I did anything bizarre coming to this point. I've tried doubling back, retracing my steps as far as I can and re-entering the area several times. I'm still not noticing a giant robot anywhere. Just felt I should report this.Tv4375 (talk) 23:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :And quitting the game and re-entering seems to have fixed the dilemma. Tv4375 (talk) 23:33, October 8, 2012 (UTC) IGN revealed his Action Skill today. He summons two drones: Wolf and Saint. One flies around and kills shoots enemies, the other stays back and heals Wilhelm, akin to the Surveyors in Borderlands 2. link. When do we start compiling all this info, anyway? InfinitysCross (talk) 04:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting. His Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel incarnation is still under development though, right? I'd prefer to keep the existing Borderlands 2 content as clean as possible from early pre-release Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel content for as long as possible. These four NPCs/soon-to-be-playable-characters could get awkward quickly, and we should still be trying to document them effectively in their currently released appearances. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Couldn't we do tabs for the characters? I know other wikis do that, when they seperate the gallery, the history, abilities, etc (Mostly anime wiki's do this). If not, we could at least do it for the character template to choose between a BL2/TPS picture, no? InfinitysCross (talk) 23:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) a fair point. i have tab examples on my user and talk page if someone wants to do a mock up for a proposal blog. 23:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Anyone else find it a little strange that Willhelm is black in bl2 but white in blps? R goff98 (talk) 17:17, October 18, 2014 (UTC)